


Accursed Blights

by crustacean_sensation



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustacean_sensation/pseuds/crustacean_sensation
Summary: Muddy paths are not convenient when trying to outrun a pack of tree blights. Ly'nes and Rhamuz learn this the hard way.Whump Prompt: Broken Ankle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Accursed Blights

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the first fic I'm publishing about these two goofs, here's a brief bio about them!
> 
> Rhamuz Lakholin: A gnomish swashbuckler whose wit is sharper than his rapier. He has a fondness for shiny things and takes pride in his collection of tattoos. He might be small, but in a fish-eat-fish world, he refuses to be anyone's shark bait.
> 
> Ly'nes Amastacia: A half-elvish druid who was, quite literally, raised by wolves. Ly'nes was not the brightest of his pack, but his loyalty to his loved ones is unshakable. He carries the pelt of a wolf on his back, as well as a burden on his shoulders.

To Ly’nes’s defense, it was dark and rainy and the ground was slippery anyway.

But like… _darkvision._

Ly’nes was never in his right mind on these kinds of nights; it was something Rhamuz noticed early on and something that made more sense as more details about him came to light. Everyone has their baggage, and it just so happened that rainy nights were part of his. But damn if Rhamuz didn’t curse the powers that be when his companion slipped on a sharp turn and during a chase of all things. For fuck’s sake.

They had managed to get a good lead on some tree blights, thank a fire wall for that, but now the clock was ticking. The rain would put the fire out and those abominations would be back on their tails.

Rhamuz skid to a stop by Ly’nes’s side. “You good?”

Ly’nes nodded, starting to push himself back up, “Yes, I’m fine- _hsssss_!” he shrank back down to his knees, “No, no, my ankle… I can’t put any weight on it..”

“Shit- Uh, I’m not a doctor, but your foot is facing the wrong way.”

“I’m out of healing spells..”

“ _Fuck_..” With a shattered ankle, they were as good as caught. They could only hobble along so far with his spear as a crutch. The light from the firewall had already vanished from sight. The sound of snapping branches and footsteps was almost hidden by the rain. Time to make a decision.

Rhamuz stepped in front of Ly'nes and drew his rapier, “Take cover, I’ll handle this.”

Ly’nes groaned and by the tone of his voice, Rhamuz could tell he was rolling his eyes, “Oh for- _come on!_ ” He grabbed Rhamuz by his coat.

“What’re you- HEY!” The pair limped off the path. Ly’nes clamped a hand around Rhamuz’s mouth as they hid behind a tree.

“Not. A sound.” he growled. _Yes sir_.

The blights came lumbering into sight. They slowed to a walk the closer they got. Ly’nes held his breath, steely gaze focused on the creatures despite the pain in his ankle.

_KRA-KOOM!_

A stray bolt of lightning. Rhamuz felt Ly’nes tense, and the hand that held his coat tightened. His eyes widened in fear but stayed razor focused on the blights. That bolt was close enough and loud enough to scare them off back to their hiding place, and they scrambled back down the path they came. The pair didn’t move a muscle until they were well out of sight. Slowly, Rhamuz freed himself from his partner’s grasp, “... Ly’nes?”

No response.

“Ly’nes.” he tried again, shaking his arm.

He blinked, coming out of whatever trance he was in, and looked down at Rhamuz.

“Stay with me, darling... They’re gone. We’re safe…” his smaller hand found Ly’nes’s.

“... They’re gone.”

“And we’re safe.”

“We’re safe…”

“That’s right…”

“... My name isn't 'darling'. It’s _Ly’nes_.”

 _There we go_. Rhamuz chuckled and gave him a little whap on the arm, “One day you’ll get it. Let’s get that ankle looked at.”


End file.
